A blooming friendship
by Ninaepicfailure
Summary: Seto has found a way to restore Crow and they settle down in the old amusement park. Who will be the first to notice that this friendship is becoming something bigger? Unsure if there's going to be a big plot twist or not. M FOR EXPLICIT SCENES IN LATER CHAPTERS Be warned.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first time writing a fanfiction and actually posting it. I hope you enjoy and if you find any typos just tell me. ^^_

_**IMPORTANT: **_

**1) I'm actually Dutch and even though my grades on ****English**** are great****(seriously my mom told me to just use my phone during class else I'll annoy other students)****, there might be something messed up with the grammar. I sincerely apologize.****(****Now**** I don't even know if that was a good sentence)**

**2) There's no Ren or Silver-haired girl in this fanfiction. Even though you might think 'but that's what the whole game's about', it just didn't go with the plot.**

Chapter one

It had been two weeks since Seto had restored Crow. After the whole battle with Shin had ended, Seto had taken batteries from the prototype Doll's he killed and used them on Crow.  
Crow had reacted confused at first. After Seto had explained him about the new batteries and told him there was more where that came from, he had thrown himself onto Seto in a tight hug.

They decided to settle down for a while and just relax. Besides, Seto didn't have a current objective and Crow just didn't want to dive further into his past. So they set up a small camp.

* * *

"Hey Seto!" Crow's loud voice snapped Seto out of his daze and made him look at him.

"Oh hey. D-did you find what you were looking for?" Seto asked, cursing at himself for stuttering. (Something he did a lot around Crow)

"No, it's gone. Some prick probably stole it. " Crow huffed in annoyance.

"What exactly were you looking for?" Seto asked, cocking his head to the side a bit. Crow had just left this morning mumbling something about finding a precious item.

"A book, The pirate isle. You probably don't believe this, but without it we might not have become friends." Crow snickered.

"T-the pirate isle?" Seto asked surprised. "Why didn't you ask me?" He exclaimed, swinging his arms a bit.

"What? You wouldn't be able to find it any faster than me." Crow said with a roll of his eyes. "Besides, you probably wouldn't be able to find it at all, since you're pretty stupi- " Crow was cut off when something hard and flat hit his face. Upon closer examination he was shocked to find the item he had been looking for right in his hands.

"Hmpf." Seto huffed.

"Where did you find this?" Crow asked wide-eyed.

"I-I found it after you made me fall through the hole. Remember?" Seto explained.

"Well, thank you. But wait, you knew that I used the lines from this book in our 'conversation'?" Crow asked feeling rather embarrassed.

Seto blinker. "Y-yeah."

"And you didn't tell me? I mean it was pretty obvious it was mine. Else I wouldn't memorize those lines." Crow asked looking somewhat angry.

"I-I'm so sorry! I think I just forgot. You're not mad are you?" Seto asked. He wouldn't want his best friend to be mad at him.

"Geez, you're such a dork. Of course I'm not mad." Crow said with a scowl as he punches Seto's shoulder lightly.

"I'm glad." Seto said, rubbing his shoulder and yawning.

"You look tired. Go sleep." Crow said, pinching Seto's cheek.

"Okay, okay." Seto slapped Crow's hand away and made a childish pout.

Seto was as comfortable as he could get on the old sheets near the bonfire. Crow just sat next to him, playing with his red-brownish hair. Seto released a sigh of content before closing his eyes and listening to Crow who started humming. Something about the melody seemed familiar but he couldn't lay his finger on it.

Seto was already fast asleep when a black cat with eyes familiar to Crow's nestled against his chest.

* * *

Crow was satisfied with the fact that his humming brought Seto to sleep. He took in the cute and innocent features of the boy's face.

Seto's cheeks were puffy and rounded like the ones of a baby, although he didn't look like one. More like a childish teenager or a mature child. His long eyelashes made him look slightly girlish but cute nonetheless. The way Seto's lips were slightly parted could make every adult woman melt away because of the look of innocence. Was it strange for Crow to think like this? Probably not, they were best friends after all.

Crow noticed the black cat looking at him with the same yellow-green eyes as his. He just hissed at the animal to go away but instead it nestled himself against Seto. In turn, Seto let out a pleasant huff and curled up slightly.

Crow just looked at the cat through narrowed eyes. Seto was _his_ best friend.

* * *

Seto awoke to the sound of _something_ purring. It took some time to realize that there was a cat sleeping against his chest. And just then he noticed the hand roaming over his body. From his shoulder, to the crook of his knee and back.

Confused, Seto rolled onto his back to see that it was Crow's hand that had been exploring his body.

Crow had been too fascinated by the curves of Seto's body to notice said boy waking up. Only when he flipped onto his back did Crow snap back his hand.

"Oh, sorry." Crow said, scratching the back of his head. Offering a sheepy grin.

"W-what were you just doing?" Seto asked. Seto looked quite shocked by Crow's actions.

"You were having a nightmare before. And it seemed to calm you down." Crow knew very well that was a lie. When Seto was laying on his side, the curves from his shoulder to his hips and legs just looked so.. _perfect_.

"Oh. S-seems legit. I think." Seto said while getting up to stretch.

Crow ignored how funny Seto looked when he stretched out his arms like that and spoke instead. "We're out of wood for the bonfire. Care to come with me to get more?"

"Of course, I could use a walk, maybe we find an instant lunch or something else to eat." Seto said with a smile while rubbing his stomach.

"Oh yeah, you need to eat. Totally forgot." Crow laughed while turning to walk.

"Well I deeply apologize." Seto huffed, catching up to Crow.

"There's a pretty good spot for firewood not too far from here. I'm sure there will be enough. Food though.." Crow bit his lip "Not sure."

"Maybe the merchant will stop by later." Seto replied with a hopeful tone. "Right?"

Crow looked to his side only to meet pleading eyes, needing some reassurance. He swallowed. When Seto gave you that look you just straight up wanted to hug him and tell him everything's going to be okay. Instead Crow just ruffled his red locks.

"And if not, I'm going to make sure I get you something. I don't care how far I have to go, I'm not letting my best friend starve." He poked Seto's chest. Only now did he notice he didn't have the fishtin anymore. Honestly, it looked a little ridiculous so he didn't mind at all.

"Is something wrong?"

Crow looked up to meet Seto's worried gaze again. Hey, it wasn't Crow's fault you could so easily get lost in Seto's features. The kid was just too darn cute. He quickly pulled back his finger and spoke.

"Nope." Crow said nonchalantly and looked straight forward.

* * *

By the time they came back with enough firewood for at least two days, they saw the merchant walking away in the distance.

"Oh no! I'll be right back." Seto said as he put down the wood and run toward the merchants direction.

"Heh, he looks kinda cute when he runs." Crow snickered.

* * *

When Seto came back, Crow had already got the fire going. After all it was going to be dark soon.

"Something nice? Food?" Crow asked Seto who put some stuff down.

"Yeah. A few instant lunches, cat food, a bow and this.. for you." Seto held out a necklace with a silver locket. Inside the locket were a few strands of Seto's red-brown hair. While the rest of the inside was purple to match his eyes.

"Wow. I never thought you would do something like this for me." Crow smiled as he put on the necklace. It blended in nicely with his other accessories while it also stood out from the rest.

"You're welco-"

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOH snap. Sorry, it's short. Also I found a LOT op typos myself. Damn these fast fingers. UPDATE SOON AND STUFF.**

**And.. yeah. Support is appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the support(especially from my Dutch friends :3). Cuz I have a week of NO SCHOOL there will be slightly more updates. Yeah.**

**So second chapter and stuff :3 THERE WILL BE LEMON.. one day. That day is not today. SOON.**

**Oh and there will be feels.**

Chapter two

* * *

"_Wow. I never thought you would do something like this for me." Crow smiled as he put on the necklace. It blended in nicely with his other accessories while it also stood out from the rest. _

"_You're welco-"_

Seto cut himself off when he looked at Crow. Crow was shivering lightly and his hat covered his face effectively.

"Crow? Are you alright?" Seto was getting a bit worried. And he was about to ask again when Crow's shivering form tackled him to the ground in a loving hug.

"Thank you so, so much!" Crow said with a heavy voice. And Seto could swear he felt something warm and wet on his shoulder.

"Crow, are you.. crying?" Seto asked carefully.

"Shut up! I'm not crying." Crow half-yelled.

Seto took Crow's shoulders and pushed him away to get a good look. His face was slightly flushed and a few stray tears rolled over his cheek.

"I didn't mean to make you cry." Seto's own eyes were beginning to burn now.

"I'm crying because I'm happy you dork." Crow gave Seto a light shove "I never received anything from anyone, so this is a little new to me."

Seto wiped Crow's tears away with the back of his hand and continued to speak "I understand. Though you told me you never cried a day in your entire life, so I got a bit worried."

"I'll be fine, don't worry." Crow grinned.

"Great! Now, we should do something productive." Seto replied with a smile, hoping to wash the uncomfortable mood away.

"I feel like running and jumping a lot." Crow groaned while stretching.

"I've got an idea, just like before." Seto began "You run around like your crazy energetic self, and I follow you wherever I can. I thought it was kind of fun, really."

"Sure, but I'm going to make this hard on you." Crow grinned.

"I managed last time." Seto huffed while unstrapping his suitcase for easier running.

"Well good luck this time!" And with that, Crow was off. He ran around on main ground for a while before jumping onto a fence. Seeing that Seto approached fast, Crow inwardly cursed at himself for underestimating him. But just when Seto made a jump to grab his ankle, Crow jumped away.

"I must say, you've become better at this." Crow said as he walked backwards of the fence before jumping off and running towards the old roller coaster.

"Great, heights." Seto scowled. The blue-clothed boy jumped onto the ground and sprinted the same way Crow did. After he reached and climbed the ladder onto the roller coaster, he noticed Crow a few feet away with Seto's locket dangling in his hand. Seto looked at his chest to see that, indeed, the locket was gone.

"W-when did you-" Seto was cut off.

"You're pretty stupid, you know that? You didn't even notice me snatching this. Then again, I'm pretty great at stealing things." Crow grinned proudly before sprinting down the tracks.

"God damn it. Crow!" Seto yelled after his best friend who, obviously, was faster than him.

"Come on Seto! You're so slow!" Crow laughed.

"I'm sorry for not being monkey-like." Seto panted finally catching up to Crow who now stopped running.

"Hmm, aren't all human like, part ape? " Crow snickered.

"Funny. Now give me my locket back." Seto reached for his locket but Crow dangled it out of his react.

"Nope, not just like that." Crow stood on one foot and dangled the locket higher up.

"Aww, come on. It can't reach that high." Seto said, jumping to reach the locket.

"That's the point! You won't get it, unless.." Crow trailed off.

"Unless what?" Seto asked.

"I haven't had a kiss in a while." Crow grinned devilishly.

"A-a kiss?" Seto asked, blushing slightly. He honestly didn't mind the first kiss, but it felt a bit strange.

"That's what friends do, right?" Crow tilted Seto's chin so they looked each other straight in the eye. The pink blush dusting Seto's cheeks was adorable and Crow himself was close to blushing too.

"Just one?" Crow pleaded.

"J-just.. one. Okay." Seto whispered and closed his eyes, waiting.

_He looks adorable, all nervous like that__._Crow thought for a second. After taking in the cute sight he gently pushed his lips against Seto's in a sweet kiss. He unknowingly wrapped one arm around the boy's waist and cupped his cheek with the other.

Seto had jumped slightly when two soft lips were pressed against his own, but accepted it nonetheless. His hands squeezed the fabric of Crow's shirt when he felt an arm snake around his waist and a gloved hand cup his flustered cheek.

The kiss almost ended too soon for both boys and the two were left with a blush, Seto's brighter than Crow's. Crow unconsciously licked his lips while Seto's fingers ghosted over his.

"That was.. _good_." Crow half-whispered. He looked at Seto who tried to hide his flushed face behind his bangs.

"Y-yeah, it was." Seto was barely audible and sounded nervous.

"We should go back though, it's pitch dark." Crow said, gesturing around him.

"Mm." Was Seto's only reply.

* * *

When the couple arrived at their usual spot, the familiar black cat was stretched out on Seto's sheets. Crow let out an angry growl at the little animal who returned it with a glare.

"Why do you hate this cat so much?" Seto kneeled down next to the cat and rubbed it's tummy. "It's cute."

"No it's not." Crow just didn't want to share.

"What's with you? It's just a cat and it keeps me warm at night. No harm done, right?" Seto smiled and tilted his head to the side.

"It just gets too close." Crow plopped down next to Seto and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Because you.." Crow poked Seto's chest "Are mine."

"Yours? Heh heh if that's what you want to call it." Seto replied, scratching the back of his head. "I should eat though."

"Yeah, or else you ran after the merchant for nothing." Crow said, releasing Seto.

"I got you that locket, that's not nothing." Seto huffed.

Crow ruffled Seto's already messy locks. "You're right, it's not. It really is something, something sweet and kind."

Seto flashed a sweet smile and went to grab an instant lunch. He carefully teared off the foil and broke apart the chopsticks. While he ate, Crow and the cat had an intense glare battle. When the cat looked away Crow grinned, and as if he understood the cat ran away.

"You scared it." Seto pouted. "A cold night awaits."

"I'm warm too you know." Crow huffed.

Seto immediately blushed. "W-well yes, of course b-but.. "

"It's okay, Seto. It get that the idea of sleeping next to someone who isn't even human is 'scary'."

"What!? No, of course it's not! How could you think that?" Seto set aside the empty lunch box and scooted closer to Crow. "It's just a little strange for two guys to sleep 'together'. It has nothing to do with what you are."

"I'm pretty sure that cat is male too." Crow said, sounding colder then he meant to.

"C-crow, don't be mad. Please!?" Seto clung to Crow's shirt like a lifeline. As soon as Crow saw the tears that filled Seto's eyes he felt bad.

"I-I didn't mean to make it seem that way. I just.." Crow trailed off, not being able to handle the sad look in his companion's eyes. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." With that, Crow wrapped his arms around Seto's small figure in a reassuring hug.

Seto was mildly surprised when Crow had hugged him, but the warmth that radiated off his body was welcoming. Seto hid his face in the other males skinny but firm chest and let out a sigh. "It's alright. I understand how you feel. I honestly don't mind to sleep next to you."

"Really?" Crow asked, a foreign feeling swarming around in his stomach.

"Really." Seto gave a relieving smile.

"I guess that makes me kind of happy." Crow said somewhat awkward.

"I'm not tired yet though. What are we going to do to pass time?" Seto flipped onto his back staring up at the sky.

"Want to wander around the carnival for a bit?" Crow asked, leaning over Seto.

"Hm." He replied with a nod and a smile.

* * *

There had been a comforting silence looming over the couple for a while, while they were strolling around the old amusement park. They had found an old, fancy bow and some cat food. Seto had commented about giving this to the black cat and Crow just huffed. They now where seated at the little safety-fence attached to the bridge. Seto was enjoying the cool breeze that swept through his hair when Crow spoke.

"Are you happy about the fact that we became friends?"

"H-huh? Of course, you're the best thing that happened to me in a while." Seto replied enthusiastically.

"I guess it's still just a lot for me to take in. I thought I was a goner. The thought of leaving you alone just broke my heart." Crow's voice was soft and gentle against his normal tone.

"Well you're here, I'm here, so for now there's nothing to worry about. Heh." Seto let out a happy chuckle and jumped back onto the bridge. "I'm tired, are you coming?"

"Of course, I wouldn't let such a lame-brain like you go alone." Crow grinned.

* * *

Seto was comfortable on the old sheets near the warming fire. While Crow was a little nervous about actually laying down with Seto. So he approached cautiously before crawling next to him. Swallowing away the lump in his throat, he lay beside Seto and gently wrapped his arms around his fragile form.

Seto's thought had wandered and snapped back only when crow laid down next to him. The arms that protectively wrapped themselves around him made him feel loved.

"Good night, Crow." Seto sighed a happy sigh.

"Good night, Seto." Came a reply close to his ear.

Within minutes Seto was sleeping peacefully and Crow occupied himself yet again with the soft strands of hair. He wondered how someone in this world could be so strong and brave and yet so calm and beautiful. It took all his bravery to plant a soft kiss just beneath Seto's ear before he himself drifted off into a state of calmness.

**AWWWWW end of chapter 2. I feel scared about the fact that my friend know about this story and there's lemon coming soon. Darn. **

**Reviews are welcomed :3 no.. really, they are.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ANOTHER CHAPTER. BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO DO. **

**Also: I'm struggling to keep using the same writing-style, I guess? So if there's a strange difference in atmosphere, just tell me :3**

* * *

Chapter 3

When Seto awoke in the middle of the night it took him a few moments to realize that his face was nuzzled into a warm neck. He couldn't help but sigh in relief when he noticed the familiar bright clothing and black hair that tickled his flustered cheeks. He snuggled closer to his best friends body, taking in all his warmth.

"I know you're awake." Crow's voice snapped Seto out of his state of comfortability.

"I-I was just u-uhm.." Seto struggled to find his words and wiggled himself away from the comfortable warmth.

Crow chuckled at Seto's flustered behavior. "Don't worry, I was enjoying the warmth as well."

"I guess warmth really is something you should treasure at these times." Seto let out an sigh and once again snuggled into the crook of Crow's neck. "I just feel so safe."

The feeling of Seto's hot breath in his neck and his soft hair tickling his skin made Crow feel calm, protected.. _loved_. He unconsciously rubbed little circles on Seto's back with his thumb, earning a satisfied groan from the boy.

"I wonder if you understand that you're the most beautiful person I've ever met." Crow just spoke out of nothing.

"W-w-what?" Seto could barely speak as his cheeks were now a furious red. He tried to push himself away from Crow only to be hugged closer.

"I just think that even though this world is corrupted, you would never lose hope. I like that about you. It makes you who you are, _beautiful_." Crow ended with a soft peck on Seto's forehead.

"Crow, I-I.." Seto trailed off as tears of happiness rolled over his cheeks.

"It's okay. I just wanted you to know that, alright?" Crow cupped Seto's red, damp cheek.

"Thank you. Thank you so m-much!" Seto desperately clung his arms around Crow's neck, letting his tears fall.

A barely audible_ '__don't leave me' _left Crow's lips, but went unheard by Seto through his own sobs.

* * *

When morning finally arrived, Seto just stared at the burned-out wood, thinking about Crow's words. Seto's heart had sped up when Crow told him he was beautiful, it made him feel warm with happiness. With the little knowledge he had about the world before the old man died, he had never felt so happy. He felt _complete_.

Crow had left earlier that morning muttering something about having to think things over. Seto was concerned that maybe Crow wanted to leave.

"B-but he wouldn't do that, right?" Seto asked the black cat stretched out before him. The cat just responded with a meow. Seto sighed and stood up, deciding to go search for useful materials, just to get his mind off things.

* * *

When Crow arrived at his usual thinking spot he sat down on an old tree trunk. He used to come here all the time to think, before he met Seto. It was located deep into the woods and was always covered in light. Either from the sun or the moon. Crow crossed his legs and sighed. Why did he feel the need to day exactly what was on his mind?

"I'm so stupid." Crow muttered to himself.

Of course he thought Seto was beautiful, everyone would. Not only his personality but his looks as well. Sometimes Crow could just stare at him for hours, hoping Seto wouldn't notice.

_Sigh._

After a few minutes a tabby cat makes its way over to Crow. Looking rather hungry, it jumps onto his lap, waiting to be fed.

"Sorry little guy, Seto's the one with the cat food." This reminded Crow that he had left Seto alone without giving a real reason to. Crow gently pushed the cat off his lap and began to make his way back.

* * *

Seto had been walking for a while and it sure was worth it. He had found more arrows for the old bow he found, a shiny katana, bottled water, one instant lunch and a cat toy. Cats really were the only animals that didn't go hostile which was too bad, Seto might have liked dogs.

By now Seto was starting to feel like he needed some sleep, so he began to make his way back over to the small camp. While he was walking he once again thought about what Crow had to 'think over'. He really would never leave him, right? Seto sure hoped not, he couldn't imagine a life without Crow after what happened.

As soon as Seto was able to see the camp ne noticed that the bonfire was already burning, and a hunched over Crow sat next to it.

"H-hey." Seto stuttered slightly. Crow immediately looked up at him.

"Hey, dork. You shouldn't leave without me knowing." Crow said as he helped Seto with the items he found.

"I didn't know where you went, so I couldn't possibly tell you." Seto huffed.

"You're right, sorry." Crow sat back down and crossed his legs. To Seto's surprise, Crow tapped his own legs as if to say 'come sit down'. It took Seto a moment to realize this.

"Seto, come sit on my lap." Crow said with a smile.

"U-uh. Okay." With that Seto sat sideways in Crow's lap. Crow just snickered at Seto's nervous behavior.

"What's wrong? We're friends, there's nothing wrong with this." Crow ran his gloved fingers through Seto's hair.

"I-I never said there was something wrong with it." Seto frowned.

"Then why are you acting all flustered." Crow raised an eyebrow.

"B-because.." Seto inwardly gasped at Crow pulled him into a kiss. Demanding, but still sweet. Instead of just pressing their lips together, Crow gently moved his mouth against Seto's own. Unconsciously Seto followed the movements, a bright blush staining his cheeks. He gasped again when he felt Crow's tongue slide over his lips and Crow took this opportunity to slide his tongue into Seto's mouth. He slid his own tongue against Seto's earning a throaty moan from the other boy. After a few more moments they both broke away in need of air. Seto was the first to speak.

"C-crow, I-" He was cut off.

"I'm sorry, Seto. " Crow said as he looked down, a hand on his face. "I didn't mean to go that far, really. "

"I-It's okay. I-I liked it.." The last part was a whisper and Crow nearly didn't catch it.

"You did?" Crow was surprised.

"Y-yeah." Seto muttered as he shifted a bit.

"Ah~" Crow moaned.

"C-crow?" Seto asked, rather concerned.

"You think you can sleep on your own for just tonight?"

* * *

**Pretty short chapter, oops. But I promised a new chapter today so. :3**

**I hope you enjoyed 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M SORRY FOR THE WAIT. It's late, I know. But I was at my father's and didn't have my files. So.. yeah. Thank you for the kind reviews. ^^ ENJOY.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"_Y-yeah." Seto muttered as he shifted a bit._

"_Ah~" Crow moaned._

"_C-crow?" Seto asked, rather concerned._

"_You think you can sleep on your own for just tonight?"_

"U-uhm. Sure, why?" Seto furrowed his eyebrows.

"I just need to take care of something." Crow said as he gently placed Seto on the ground. "I'll be back in a few, I promise." With that Crow ran away.

"I wonder what's wrong. Did I do something?" Seto asked himself.

* * *

Crow was panting when he leaned against a tree deep into the forest.

"Shit." Crow cursed.

This couldn't be happening, it shouldn't be. Why did he have to be so equal to a human? Why did his body have to act now? He had to calm down, and quick. So he did the only logical thing.

* * *

"Crow sure has been gone for a while now. I don't want to sleep alone." Seto sighed as he petted the black cat that happily ate the cat food he found earlier.

Seto thought about how much he actually liked kissing Crow. It made his stomach feel like a thousand butterflies were fluttering around. He never learned anything about friendship, though the old man once briefly mentioned that couples normally kiss a lot. Crow and him were just friends, right? Crow had said friends give each other kisses, and he would never lie.

* * *

Crow shivered at the wet feeling on his lower body. Faster, faster, _faster_.

The faster you walk, the faster it's done. Maybe walking into a cold pond without any clothes wasn't his best idea though. He had once read that a cold shower would help his 'problem' go away, so this should do.

"Shit, shit. Fuck shit fuck." Crow cursed as he shivered. Sure, his body settled down but that didn't mean he wasn't freezing right now.

Still shivering, Crow worked his damp body back into his clothes. He didn't have the time to let his skin dry, Seto would be worried. With that thought in mind he made his way back.

* * *

When Seto looked up he saw a shivering Crow making his way towards him, his face twisted like he was in pain.

"I thought you would be asleep by now." Crow stated as he sat down next to Seto.

"I was worried." Seto told him. "You look like you're in pain, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Now scoot over, I wanna lay close to the fire." Crow said.

"Are you that cold? Normally you want me to be the one next to the fire." Seto commented.

"I'm just cold alright? Drop it already." Crow snarled.

"Stop acting like that, tell me." Seto furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why do you want to know about every little thing I do?" Crow looked angry.

"I just asked, god damn it. Why are you so distant? What are you not telling me!?" Seto's voice raised as he sat up and clenched his hands into fists. Nails digging into his palms.

"I can't tell you! I CAN'T!" Crow yelled as he looked Seto straight in the eyes.

"I just want to know what's wrong," Tears were rolling over Seto's cheeks. "can't you see that I'm worried?" With that, Seto burst out into sobs, making Crow feel guilty.

"Seto, listen I-"

"No YOU listen!" Seto's voice was dangerously loud as he snapped his head up. "I SAVED YOU. AND SOMETHING'S WRONG. SO JUST TELL ME. I WON'T LOSE YOU AGAIN."

"It's complicated and stupid. I can't tell-" He was cut off as the palm of Seto's hand connected with Crow's cheek, leaving a red mark.

"S-Seto.." Crow's fingers trailed over the bruised skin. Watching as Seto ran away, into the forest.

"Seto.."

* * *

Seto ran past houses, through the tight alleyways and wide streets that were once filled with so much life. But all that was gone now, there was no one who could make him feel better. Not now that he had ran away from his last friend. His _best_ friend.

Panting, Seto reached a rather stable looking house. He looked around for any danger before entering. It was small, but cleaner than any of the other houses. It had one small bed in the corner. It was clean enough to at least spend a few night on. He didn't want to face Crow, not right now.

He laid down onto the small bed. It creaked under his weight, having not been used for a long time. For at least a few hours all he could think of was Crow. He felt guilty for running away and leaving his dear friend, but he had no choice. He couldn't stand knowing his friend was in pain, but not being able to do anything about it.

After having struggled to get into a comfortable position for a while, Seto drifted off into a restless sleep. Filled with troubled thoughts.

* * *

**OH I'M SO MEAN. YOU THOUGHT CROW WAS GONNA DO STUFF, DIDN'T YOU? WELL HE WASN'T. HA. HAHA. HAHAHAHA. Also, angry Seto. WUT? Thank you for reading this chapter, reviews and feedback are much appreciated. ^^ (I shit you not, I was planning on making Crow do 'stuff' but I just didn't want to, yet. Heh.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm SO sorry chapter 4 was such a short chapter :c**

**Thank you for all the feedback though :3 Enjoy ~ Warning? Maybe.. maybe not. =.=**

* * *

Crow looked at Seto from his perch in the windowsill of the old house Seto had chosen to spend the night in. After his friend had ran away in a fit of anger, Crow had immediately followed to make sure he wouldn't be harmed. As soon as the boy had fallen asleep Crow searched around the area for useful materials. He only found some clothes and an instant lunch though, so he came back to check on Seto. He honestly felt bad for acting so distant, but how was he going to explain what had happened?

Steadily, Crow jumped onto the ground and silently tip-toed towards Seto. He crouched down next to the small bed Seto was snuggled into and took in the sight of the boy he cared so much for. With a shaky hand he stroked the red locks out of his flawless face.

"I'm so sorry, Seto." Crow placed a loving kiss on the boys forehead. "I'll never hurt you again, I swear." He placed another kiss on Seto's forehead before lying in bed next to him, holding him close.

* * *

The next time Crow awoke, the front of his shirt was damp and a shivering form lay against him. When Crow opened his eyes he saw that Seto was clinging to him, crying.

"H-hey now, don't cry. I'm sorry." Crow wrapped his arms around Seto in an attempt to calm him down.

"I-I'm.. S-so sorry, C-crow." Seto sobbed, wrapping his arms around Crow's neck to return the much welcomed hug.

"It's alright, Seto. I'm not mad at you." Crow rubbed soothing circles on Seto's back. "Are you mad at me though?"

"O-of course not, you're my best friend." Seto sniffled.

"Just, your best friend?" Crow asked, not really thinking.

"W-what else is there?" Seto asked with slight confusion, wiping away his tears.

"Well," Crow looked away, blushing "we should talk about that later."

"I want to know now! Does it have something to do with what happened earlier today?" Seto asked, wanting to help his best friend.

"You could say that.." Crow was debating with his inner self if he should tell or show Seto. Or, make him _feel_ it.

"Come on Crow, tell me!" Seto demanded with a pout.

"You sure?" Crow asked with a mischievous grin.

"O-of course." Seto replied.

"Then.. What about me making you _feel it~_?" Crow purred as he pulled Seto closer to him.

"F-feel it? What do you mean?" Seto asked curious and confused.

Crow didn't even care to answer, instead he pulled Set into a heated kiss. The other boy reacted a bit startled before wrapping his arms around Crow's waist. After a few moments Crow left Seto's mouth alone and gently dragged his teeth along the delicate neck. While he was doing that he rubbed circles on the Seto's hipbones with his thumbs, earning a small moan from the boy.

"C-crow- What are you?" Seto struggled for words, trying not to moan again.

"I'm letting you feel what I felt the other day." Crow purred into Seto's neck, pushing up the blue coat and rubbing the boy's thighs.

"Mmm~ Crow.." Seto moaned loudly.

Crow slowly moved his hand up..

"C-crow, don't do that!" Seto panicked as he pulled Crow's hands away from his lower area.

"Something wrong?" Crow asked, now slightly worried.

"I-I just don't want you to do that." Seto explained, looking everywhere but in Crow's eyes.

Crow sighed and stroked Seto's bangs away from his eyes. "Why not?."

"I just.. don't really understand." Seto trailed off.

"No one ever had 'the talk' with you?" Crow asked.

"The old man didn't talk a lot in general. I-I read a book about it but-"

"That old man made you read a book about it? Books can go into a lot of detail you know.." Crow said, eyebrows furrowed.

"N-no I read it when he was out. It caught my attention." Seto pushed his index fingers together while Crow immediately shot info a fit of laughter. He rolled around for a few moment before he could speak again.

"Y-you secretly read a book about sex when you were.. how old were you?" Crow snickered.

"T-ten.." Seto looked down, avoiding Crow's gaze.

"NO WAY-" Crow fell off the bed, clutching his stomach while laughing like it was the first time.

"Stop laughing! Crow!" Seto sat up, giving a pout.

"I'm sorry Seto, I just can't imagine a ten-year-old you reading a book like that." Crow stood up, dusting himself off. "Let's go back before I die of laughter." He let out a snicker.

"S-sure." Seto got up and let his gaze fall on the neatly folded pile of clothes in the windowsill. A small patch of dark green poked out from under some black and white fabric.

"What's that?" He asked while Crow grabbed it.

"I found some clothes and food while you were sleeping." Crow explained.

"Were you watching me sleep before?" Seto asked as they walked out into the open air.

"Well, yeah. I don't want you to get hurt." Crow commented.

"Wait," Seto didn't speak for a second "..do you always sleep?" Seto frowned.

Crow stood still. "You're right. The last time I slept like that was way before I met you."

"D-does it mean trouble?" Seto asked.

"I'm still here aren't I?" Crow grinned.

* * *

When the couple arrived back at their little camping spot, Seto immediately went about getting himself the instant lunch. He tore off the foil and happily began to eat the somewhat-tasty food.

"Poor humans, having to eat all the time." Crow plopped down next to Seto.

"I don't mind." Seto pushed a small cracker into his mouth. "As long as it doesn't get me sick, I'll eat it."

"I wouldn't say that if I were you. Would you eat a crow?" Crow raised an eyebrow.

"W-well no, that would remind me of you." Seto cocked his head to the side.

"Then don't say you'll eat anything, you dork." He flicked Seto's forehead.

"Ow!" Seto rubbed his forehead playfully.

"Oh come on, don't be such a baby." He commented while Seto glared.

"Shut up." Seto huffed.

"You shut u-"

"_Um, excuse me?" _

* * *

**End of chapter 5. BAM**

**SPOILER ALERT(srsly don't read if you don't want any spoilers): There will be a new character for a short while. I you don't like that, don't worry. It won't be there for long. :3**

**I apologize but either there isn't a chapter tomorrow. Or it's really short. I need to find new inspiration and it's not going so well xd.**


	6. Chapter 6

**WOOHOO NEW CHAPTER SHIT. yeah. okay. READ.**

* * *

Chapter 6.

"_You shut u-" _

"_Um, excuse me?" _

Both Crow and Seto were surprised by the unfamiliar voice. When they turned around they saw that the owner of the voice was a girl with long black hair and green eyes. Between her slightly parted lips showed two short fangs and as for clothing she only had black ankle boots in her hand and a bed sheet wrapped around her. At the side of her head was a mask with a rather un-amused expression.

"U-uhm it seems that you have something that's mine. " The unknown girl said as she pointed at the pile of clothes near the bonfire.

"Well, first I want to know who you are." Crow stated as he narrowed his eyes.

"Crow! Be nice." Seto hit Crow on the chest with the back of his hand. He then stood up and took the girls hand in his own. "My name is Seto, what's your name?" He asked with a smile.

"My name is Nina, nice to meet you." Nina cocked her head to the side with a smile.

"And _that_ over there is Crow, don't worry he's not always like that." Seto gestured his head towards Crow and smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, Crow. B-but could I get my clothes please?" Nina asked as she scratched the back of her head.

"Oh, yeah! Of course." Seto turned around and picked the clothes off the ground, handing them to Nina.

"I'm just going to put these on over there," Nina smiled "I'll be right back!" and she walked off until she was out of sight.

"She seems nice." Seto commented.

"Hopefully." Crow hissed.

"Oh come on, don't jump to conclusions." Seto frowned, putting his hand on his hips.

"I'm not, I'm just being safe." Crow huffed.

* * *

Several minutes later Nina came back, fully clothed in a white shirt, dark green flannels and black jeans with her boots underneath.

"I'm sorry it took a while." Nina apologized with a smile.

"That's okay." Seto nodded. "So Nina, here have you been up until now?"

"Mostly in an old house not too far from here." Nina said as she rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Are there others there?" Seto asked with a hopeful tone.

"No, I'm sorry. Only me and my cat." Nina said as she shook her head.

"_Your_ cat or just _a_ cat?" Crow asked with a raised eyebrow.

"_My_ cat." Nina replied with a frown.

Seto cleared his throat. "Do you have enough materials to survive?"

"I have some food, enough water and I don't really need weapons other than my katana." Nina grinned.

"I haven't seen any enemies around anyway, so who cares." Crow shrugged.

"Most of the time that means trouble." Nina crossed her arms over her chest. "Do you guys even have any weapons?"

"Well I have my bow and a katana, Crow doesn't need any weapons." This comment made Nina frown in confusion.

"Why not?" She asked.

"He's a Doll, and that means he's pretty strong when he wants to be." Seto explained while Crow just hissed in disapproval.

"I see." Nina put her finger on her chin. "Where did you guys meet?"

"At this very place." Crow said as he spun around with his arms spread.

"You two seem like good friends, I can tell that much." Nina giggled a bit.

"We are!" Crow replied with a beaming smile.

"Yup, so he's mine, remember that." Crow stated as he pointed at Nina.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to steal him from you." Nina said as she patted Seto's head.

Seto blew some of his hair out of his face. "So Nina, would you like to stay with us for the night? You could bring your cat!" Seto asked as he jumped up and down.

"Sure, if Crow doesn't mind." Nina looked at Crow with a questionable look.

Crow put up his hands un defense. "Hey, like I said, if you don't try and steal Seto I'm cool." He said.

"Great! I'll just run back and get Cheese." Nina smiled.

"His name is Cheese?" Seto asked with a giggle.

"Yeah, long story. I'll be back as soon as possible." With that, Nina spun around and jogged away.

"She doesn't seem human." Crow growled.

"You're not either." Seto said as he elbowed Crow.

"Tch."

* * *

After a short while a rather large cat came running their way, followed by Nina. The cat immediately started to rub himself against Crow's legs, asking to be pet. Crow went through his knees and scratched the cat behind it's ears, earning a satisfied purr.

"Aww, he's so cute." Seto squealed as he petted Cheese as well.

"At least now he is." Nina snickered.

Crow, Seto and Nina all sat around the warm fire. Cheese had nestled himself in Seto's lap, enjoying the petting he was receiving. Crow looked at Nina with a suspicious glare while Nina just stared into the fire.

"Crow, why are you glaring at me like that?" The question startled Crow as Nina hadn't even looked his way.

"May I ask if you are human?" Crow stopped glaring as he asked the question.

"I don't think so, with these fangs." Nina answered.

"You don't know what you are?" Seto suddenly asked.

"Well I'm not a Doll, that's for sure. But I don't what exactly I _am_.." Nina stretched, popping her back a few times.

"What if you're just a different type of Doll? One that has to eat and stay hydrated." Crow asked, curious of what Nina exactly was.

"But I bleed and have a beating heart.." Nina frowned. "Maybe someone just sharpened my teeth? But that wouldn't explain my fast reflexes. I don't have many memories of my childhood from before my brother died."

Seto's eyes went wide. "Your brother died? How?"

Nina sighed. "He had a disease that would eventually kill him, but he couldn't handle it." Nina fidgeted with the lace of her shoe.

"So? What happened." Crow asked, suddenly feeling bad for the girl.

"He ended his own life." Nina said, looking up straight into Crow's eyes.

"I-I'm sorry." Crow said, frowning.

"It's alright. It can't be helped." Nina said, yawning.

"We should sleep." Seto said as he put Cheese back on the ground. The cat happily hopped over to Nina, curling up against her.

They all fell asleep like that, Seto with Crow and Nina with the cat. Not knowing what the morning may bring.

* * *

**So yeah, Nina's kinda cockblocking there. Oops HEH. Well don't worry, THERE WILL BE LEMON. ****one day.****. **** It feels weird putting your own character in a story xd. ANYWAY, see you guys when I put up the next chapter. :3 **


	7. Chapter 7

**It seems that people are losing interest in the story D: sucks. Well, I'll continue writing anyway xd**

**Also, I just read a few other fanfictions and realized that I suck at describing places, people and situations. FUCK xd anyways~ ENJOY**

* * *

Chapter 7

Both Seto and Crow awoke to Nina's screaming voice. "GET THE FUCK UP!"

"W-wha- AAAAH!" Seto was nearly crushed by the huge fist of what seemed like a ghost-like giant. His face was the one of the mask-ghosts Seto had fought a lot and he had at least eight arms, several of them swinging swords.

"Holy shit! What is that thing?" Crow yelled.

"I told you there would be trouble." Nina growled as she dodged a blade. "Don't just stand there! HELP ME!" She yelled at the couple.

Crow immediately dashed forwards and jumped as high up as he could, landing on the giants shoulder. He began kicking and punching the monster against the sensitive bubble behind it's mask until it popped. The giant was startled, but definitely not dead. Instead it shook furiously, effectively knocking Crow off and onto the ground with a smack.

"Shit." Crow groaned as he got up.

"Crow! I changed my mind, don't fight!" Nina yelled as she swung her katana at the arm that threatened to crush her.

"Make up your mind women! Why not!?" Crow yelled back, frustrated while Seto shot an arrow straight in the giant's eye.

"Seto and I will heal when we get hurt, but I don't know enough about Dolls to repair you when you suffer heavy damage." Nina explained.

"Crow, she's right!" She yelled.

"Seto, watch out!" Seto was shocked when Nina tackled him to the ground to dodge one of the blades.

"Never leave your back exposed." Nina commented as she pulled Seto up.

"How are we going to kill that thing?" Seto asked, sounding terrified.

"I think we just need to keep popping that bubble on the back of its head over and over again." Nina replied while getting ready for a jump.

"Wait, what are you-" But Nina was already off into the air, landing onto one of the giant's arms and jumping over to another until she was at the top. She got out her katana and sliced at the bubble a few times until it popped again.

"SETO! Shoot arrows at its arms while I try and keep this up!" Nina yelled.

Seto got his bow from his back and followed Nina's order. He shot all of the arms that came too close to her so that they would back off. At some point while Seto was readying his bow, one of the giant's blades got too close to Nina for her liking. Black strands of her once long hair slowly drifted down as Nina herself was frozen in place.

"What. The. FUCK!" She creamed as she pierced her katana through the bubble one last time. The giant vaporized and Nina swiftly landed down on her feet.

"Are you guys okay?" She asked, panting.

"Yeah, but what about you?" Seto asked, pointing at the cut in her neck.

"We just need to bandage it and I'll be fine." Nina sighed. "Bastard cut off my hair."

"It kinda makes you look like-"

"_Oh my god, a__re you okay!?_" A worried female voice asked them from behind Nina. They turned around to look at the owner.

The girl that had spoken had shoulder-length brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a mostly white dress and was about one inch shorter than Seto. A quick ticking noise was heard from her chest.

"Dee, what are you doing here?" Nina asked the girl who was apparently called Dee.

"I-I went to see you but you weren't at your usual spot, so I came looking for you." De was nearly crying when she hugged Nina. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry." Nina stroked Dee's hair. "Oh, Dee. These two are Crow and Seto. Crow, Seto, this is Dee."

"Nice to meet ya." Crow grinned.

"It's a pleasure." Seto smiled warmly.

"N-nice to meet you, too." Dee smiled nervously.

"Nina, I should treat your wound." Seto frowned and Nina nodded. Taking Dee by the hand to follow Seto to the bonfire.

"So, Dee. What's that sound?" Crow asked, referring to the faint and now slower ticking noise emerging from Dee's chest.

"I-I don't know exactly. I think it's my heartbeat." Dee pressed her index fingers together.

"Ow, Seto!" Nina's cry of pain made Crow and Dee look at her.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to." Seto chuckled nervously.

"Hey, where's Cheese?" Nina asked, looking around.

"Keep your head still!" Seto groaned.

"Cheese is over there with Hewie." Dee pointed to where a rather large pure white Sheppard was curled up with a frightened Cheese.

When Nina looked at them Seto pulled at her ear and huffed. "Nina, like I said, keep your head still or I won't be able to cover your wound."

"Ow! Okay, okay." Nina pouted.

"So, Nina. How'd you and Dee meet?" Crow asked.

"Ah, she just shyly introduced herself to me." Nina smiled. "We instantly became friends."

"I was really worried about you." Dee said.

"I know, thank you." Nina gave a bright smile.

"Nina, do you know what that giant thing was?" Seto asked.

"I think a lot of enemies just morphed together." Nina rubbed her chin in thought. "It was pretty strong."

"It's a shame that your hair's cut off now." Dee said as she ran her fingers through Nina's hair.

"I know." Nina pouted again.

Crow opened his mouth again. "Nina-"

"Okay! Stop, I don't know everything." She groaned.

"Heh." Crow chuckled.

"There, all done." Seto smiled as he cut off the remaining bandage.

"Thank you." Nina gave Seto a hug.

Dee and Crow both huffed in annoyance.

* * *

**This chapter is short as hell. Also the ending sucked I'm just out of ideas and this was all I could think of. xd **

**Thank you for reading though! Reviews are much appreciated :3 I'll see you next time :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG NINA WHERE WERE YOU? DID YOU DIE? No but seriously, school just started for me again and it's taking up a shitload of my time :C I'll honestly try to write but it's haaaaard **

_**(!) OH YEAH. CREDIT FOR DEE GOES TO MY GREAT RP BUDDY WHO OWNS HER CHARACTER. She was the one to add in Hewie too. ****:3**_

**Okay so this chapter is short but in the next chapter there will be some lemony-ish stuff. OKAY. okay.**

**ENJOY :3**

* * *

Chapter 8

"We'll hopefully see you around then." Seto told Nina and Dee before they left.

"Don't count on it, we travel a lot." Nina patted Seto's head.

"Aww.." Seto pouted. "Well, it was still nice to meet you."

"We think so too." Nina smiled and nodded.

"Thank you for being so kind towards us, Seto. Oh, and Crow too." Dee smiled shyly.

"No problem." Set cocked his head to the side with a smile.

"Yeah, what he said." Crow grinned.

"We'll be off then." Both Dee and Nina waved before walking away. Seto kept watching their backs until they rounded a corner and were out of sight.

Crow nudged Seto. "I'm going to get some more wood, you stay here."

"Geez, some gentleman are you. Leaving me alone like that." Seto huffed.

"Come on now, I'll be back soon enough." Crow gave Seto a kiss on the cheek and dashed away, leaving Seto blushing.

* * *

It had been about half an hour since Crow went out and he felt like he was being watched. Crow had gathered enough thick and dry branches by now, and knew he should return to Seto. As he began to make his way back, the feeling of eyes burning into his back grew stronger. He had felt this way before, somewhere in between the first and second meeting Crow and Seto had. And he didn't like it. He didn't like it _at all._

So Crow ran, as fast as his legs could carry him.

* * *

Seto had been playing with a stray cat when Crow came dashing his way. When Crow stopped he just dropped the wood on the grass and hunched over, panting.

"W-wow. Crow, is something wrong?" Seto asked with a concerned tone in his voice.

"I- just.." Crow stuttered.

"What, did something happen?" Seto blinked with confusion.

It took a few moments before Crow caught his breath and spoke. "No. I don't know what happened." He said and sat down on the grass, feeling weak.

"Crow, I think your battery life is low." Seto frowned.

"I-.. yeah." Crow sighed. So the feeling he had earlier wasn't a feeling of being watched, but a warning that his battery life was low.

"It's best if I replace it now." Seto looked serious.

"You're right." Crow nodded weakly, not looking forward to this. He didn't like to be remembered that he wasn't human.

Seto sighed, a frustrated expression on his face. "Take off your coat and shirt and sit down." He said while Seto himself got up and walked over to his bag.

Crow followed Seto's orders and began by taking off his coat, then his necklaces and shirt. By the time he was done, Seto walked up to him with a small black object about the size of Crow's fist.

"What's that?" Crow asked, pointing at it.

"Battery." Seto said as he motioned for Crow to sit down, facing away from him.

"Care to explain how this works?" Crow asked as he heard Seto click something open.

"There's a control panel on your back." Seto began. "That's where your battery is located, along with a few buttons I'd rather not press. It says here that you only have 7% of your energy life left." There was a short silence. "I think your 'body' keeps a bit of energy from the battery inside while I change it."

"So I won't black out or something?" Crow asked.

"No, I don't think so." Seto got hold of the wires that attached the battery to the control panel. "Here goes." He took a quick glace to make sure he remembered the order of the wires and then disconnected them. A small row of green lights to the side started to one by one dim out. Seto quickly took the old battery and replaced it with the new one. He reconnected the red wire with the green port and the blue wire with the yellow port. Giving the battery one last glance to make sure everything was in order, Seto pressed the battery firmly into Crow's back. There was a clicking noise and the row of green lights all went back on. The small screen to the side showed a percentage of 91%, the battery had been used after all.

"All done, I think." Seto said cautiously as he closed the lid on Crow's back.

"I feel great, thanks." Crow smiled as he got up and stretched. Seto just blushed at the sight and looked away.

"Oh come on now, don't be shy."

"I-I'm not shy." Seto tried to look convincing but instead just blushed more. Crow's chest was honestly just perfect, skinny, but it still looked strong.

"You like~?" Crow said as he kneeled before Seto.

"W-what?" Seto stuttered as Crow pushed him back against the grass.

"You were staring." Crow whispered into Seto's ear.

"I wasn't, I-I.." Seto trailed off when Crow licked along the shell of his ear. "Aah, C-Crow." Seto struggled against Crow's grasp, effectively pushing him away.

There was a moment of silence before Crow spoke.

"You don't want this, do you?" He asked, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"N-not yet.." Seto replied with his gaze fixed to the ground.

Crow got up and quickly got his shirt and coat back on before turning to walk away.

"Crow! Where are you going!?" Seto asked, worried.

"_Take care _of something, I'll be back as soon as possible. Promise." Crow ran away.

* * *

**So, yeah. I'm sorry but chapters are going to take longer from now on. School :c ANYWAY, hope you enjoyed. See you next time ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**OH SHIT. IT'S HERE. OH SHIT. HOLD YOUR PANTIES. IT TOOK LONG. BUT WHO CARES.**

**Now read~**

**Warning: My first lemon-related scene thing. Yeah. IT SUCKS.**

Chapter 9

"_Crow! Where are you going!?" Seto asked, worried._

"_Take care of something, I'll be back as soon as possible. Promise." Crow ran away._

Seto blinked. Crow had done this before, running off telling him he had to 'take care' of something. Seto just knew there was something going on with that guy, and he wanted to know what. Though, there wasn't a chance Seto would spy on his best friend.

"Crow." Seto whispered.

* * *

Crow slid down against a tree, clenching his thighs together. He let out a strangled moan at the warm feeling pooling around his abdomen. He definitely knew what he wanted, and he wanted it now.

Shifting his legs a bit, Crow let out another moan at the sweet friction the movement caused. So he kept moving his legs, enjoying the sweet pleasure. He pulled his hat down so that it covered his eyes, not wanting to see anything that was around him. Crow spread his legs a little and hesitantly moved a hand towards his clothed erection.

"Mhmm-" Crow tried to hold back a moan as his body filled with pleasure before slowly moving his hand over his crotch. He impulsively bucked his hips upwards into his own hand, loving the electricity it sent up and through his spine.

Crow bit his lip and slowly moved his hand underneath the fabric of his pants, wrapping it around his erection.

"_Ah~ S-seto_.." Crow unconsciously called out his friends name as he moved his hand slowly up and down. He every so often brushed his thumb along the tip, smearing out the pre-cum and making his body jolt with pleasure.

"_Hnn~_" Crow bit his lip as he sped up his pace, filling his whole body with pleasure and ecstasy.

Not really sure what he was doing, Crow moved his other hand inside his shirt. He traced his fingertips along his own chest before flicking his index finger over a nipple.

"_AH!_" Crow gasped loudly and thrust into his own hand at the pleasure that simple touch gave him.

Crow stayed like that for a few moments. Moving his hand up and down at a medium pace while rolling one of his nipples between his index finger and thumb. At some point he pinched it, once again making all his muscles tense with pleasure.

"_S-shit__-_ _Setoo~_" At this point Crow knew he desperately wanted Seto. Here, right now. He silently prayed the red-haired boy had followed him and was enjoying seeing what Seto did to him. And what Crow did to himself.

Thinking about Seto made Crow almost reach his climax. He sped up his pace, desperately wanting his release.

"_F-fuck_," Crow's hips jerked forward as he reached his climax and came, shooting his semen onto the already damp grass.

The sound of panting filled the cold night air as Crow tried to catch his breath. He really had to do something about this 'problem'. As soon as possible.

* * *

**Why so short? Because writer's block. That's why. Also please tell me if I have to rewrite this chapter, because I don't like it myself. meh.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed anyway ^^ ****Reviews are much welcomed and stuff, SEE YOU PEOPLES NEXT TIME.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey side-note, Seto only 'wears' his bags when he's away from the bonfire. Oh and let's ignore the fact that Crow wears those pants with the straps that go to the shoulders. IT JUST DOESN'T WORK FOR ME.**_

**So.. yeah. Read :3**

**Warning: I'M SO SORRY I DON'T KNOW WHERE MY MIND'S AT. HAVE THIS SHIT. It's.. I don't know.**

* * *

Crow tried to be as quiet at possible as he approached a sleeping Seto. He didn't want to be flooded with questions on why he had been gone for so long, and since his body didn't really give him much time to get deep into the forest Seto might have heard him. So he better just let the boy sleep.

Seto wasn't even asleep, not after he heard his name being yelled out from the woods like.. _that._ He didn't know what was so different about it, it just wasn't the same. It didn't sound like a cry for help, more like a needy cry.. _pleasure,_ maybe? Seto didn't know and he also didn't want to ask, so he just pretended to be asleep.

Crow sighed a heavy sigh as he plopped down next to the almost-burned-out bonfire. He stared into the faint orange glow as his mind filled with concern.

This problem of his would get out soon. Seto would follow him or just notice and get angry at him, or worse, be _disgusted_. Crow didn't want to lose Seto nor did he want to lie to his best friend. Of course Seto knew that there were more than just 'friendly feelings', but knowing someone so shamelessly touched himself while thinking of that person would probably frighten them.

Crow grunted a bit and grabbed the driest piece of wood from the small stack. He threw it onto the fire and watched as the flames slowly began devouring it. Crow didn't want to sleep next to Seto right now, but also didn't want to lie about why he slept away from him. So he just didn't lay down at all, and just staring into the fire.

The last thing Seto heard before falling asleep was Crow sitting down on the damp grass and the sound of wood being thrown onto the fire. Crow wasn't going to sleep soon.

* * *

Crow had been sitting in the same positions for at least four hours now, just staring at the burned out wood. His minds was filled with all kinds of worry and plans on how to either avoid Seto finding anything out or how to tell him.

Crow's back hurt like crazy by now from sitting hunched over for so long. This also made him wonder how 'robotic' he exactly was. Crow could bleed, feel, run out of breath and his muscles could hurt. This could mean that maybe once he was human, but something happened that made him this way.

Crow was snapped out of his thoughts when a low, throaty groan emerged from a certain red-headed boy's throat. Crow looked to his right at Seto and.. _damn_. Now he was sure he had to return to the woods soon.

Seto's face was flushed and his lips were slightly parted, letting through quiet pants. His head lolled to the side a bit as his chest moved up and down at a rapid speed. Letting his gaze travel lower, Crow noticed that Seto's thighs were clenched together, much like Crow himself had done just a few hours ago. Was Seto..? No way.

Crow got onto his hands and knees and slowly crawled towards Seto, trying not to make any noise.. yet. Once he was next to him, he leaned over to get a good look at that horribly arousing face. Crow bit his lip as his eyes went wide. Seto's whole face was twisted into pure pleasure, meaning the poor young boy was having a wet dream.

Crow slowly snickered in amusement and lowered his head to press his lips gently onto Seto's, hoping to wake the boy before it was too late.

It took a moment before Seto slowly began to drift back into consciousness. The feeling of two warm lips pressed against his own was a somewhat welcomed surprise, before he felt his legs being parted. It was then that his eyes shot open and he snapped his head away from Crow, who apparently thought it was amusing.

"Look who's awake." Crow chuckled as she sat down next to Seto.

"C-crow, what were you doing?" Seto stuttered as he got up.

"I thought you were having a nightmare, so I decided to wake you up the most gentle way possible. But now it seems that it was a whole different kind of dream." Crow chuckled as he put his hand on Seto's knee and gently caressed it in circular motions.

"W-what are you talking about?" Seto blushed furiously as she shifted a bit, only now noticing his own painfully hard erection.

"Oh, I think you know what I'm talking about." Crow snickered and pulled Seto onto his lap, wrapping the other's legs around his waist.

"What are you doing? S-stop!" Seto started to push away but almost immediately went limp when Crow grinded their hips together slightly.

"You might want me to help, don't you?" Crow snickered playfully.

Seto just replied by shyly biting down on his lip and nodding his head slowly.

"Good." Crow grinned and tugged at Seto's blue coat. "This needs to come off, it'll only get in the way." He said as he moved the coat over Seto's head and threw it to the side. Underneath his coat Seto, apparently, wore a plain white t-shirt which had a v-neck. Perfect.

"C-crow~" Seto whined when Crow grabbed Seto's hips and grinded them together again.

"God damn it Seto.." Crow groaned. He took hold on Seto's chin and tilted his head up to look him in the eyes. Seto's eyes were wide but still filled with pleasure and an adorable blush covered his cheeks.

Crow just smiled at the image and pulled Seto in for a sweet kiss. Their mouths moved together just like they should and both were immensely enjoying it. Crow gently pulled at Seto's chin to make him part his lips and swirled his tongue along the other. Seto moaned in pleasure as he bucked his hips against Crow's, earning a low groan.

Crow pulled away from the kiss and went down for Seto's neck. He gently bit down onto the skin and sucked, creating a dark purple spot. Crow pulled back and grinned proudly at the mark. There wouldn't be others to see it but he had still visibly marked Seto as his.

Meanwhile Seto was just shivering underneath him, not used to the immense pleasure every move and touch gave the boy.

"C-crow, please-" Seto was cut off by a sharp gasp when Crow pressed his hips firmly against him.

"Please what, Seto?" Crow chuckled darkly, trying to get Seto to say it.

"Please, m-more!" Seto whined as his cheeks went a dark shade of pink.

"More you say? I could help you with that." Crow pushed Seto's shirt up slightly and undid the button and then the zipper of his pants. He took the tip on one of his gloved fingers between his teeth and pulled the glove off.

Seto moaned just at the sight of Crow being seductive like that. At this point everything was arousing about him.

Crow now had unzipped his own pants and took out both their throbbing erections.

"Hmm," Crow hummed with amusement. Seto might look like a kid, but his member was almost as big as Crow's own.

"S-stop staring, p-please move or something." Seto complained, his face covered with embarrassment.

Crow wrapped one hand around both their erections and pressed them together. He slowly began moving his hand up and down, filling both their bodies with immense pleasure.

"_Aaaah~ Crow~_" Seto panted out loudly, tugging at Crow's black locks.

Crow let out a hiss of pleasure as he increased his speed. "Damn, Seto." He groaned and leaned back on his other hand.

"Crow, faster. Faster!" Seto was almost demanding Crow to pick up the speed.

Crow moved his hand up and down faster until both boys were constantly moaning with pleasure and ecstasy. He every so often swirled his thumb over the top of their erections, making them both writher and whine.

"C-crow, I'm gonna-" Seto cut off when Crow squeezed both their members tightly, allowing neither of them to climax.

"Crooow, stop it." Seto tugged at Crow's hair weakly.

"Beg." Crow simply replied.

"W-what?" Seto's eyes went wide with embarrassment at the statement.

"I want to heart you beg for it."

"But-" Crow tightened his hand, almost making Seto cry out with pain.

"Beg." He demanded again.

"C-Crow. Please, please let me cum!" Seto cried out.

Crow let the words repeat in his head a few times before finally loosening his grip and picking up his pace again. Seto cried out with each ragged breath that left his lips, filling the cold night air with lusty cries.

"Crow, I'm going to-" Seto cried out one last time as both him and Crow came, shooting their semen all over Crow's hand.

"God. Yes, Seto." Crow just groaned out as his body shook in the waves of pleasure.

Crow let go of them and fell back, panting and pulling Seto onto his chest. It took a moment before both had finished to catch their breaths and Crow placed a kiss underneath Seto's ear.

"Seto, I love you so much." He whispered into the other's ear.

"I love you too, Crow." And like that, Seto fell asleep and Crow drifted off into a state of calmness. Wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait!**

**Somehow I liked the idea of Seto wearing a v-neck? Idk. **

**Did I write too fast? Was is bad? Good? Please tell me x3**

**Reviews are much loved!**** See ya next time! **


	11. Author's note: I'm sorry IMPORTANT

I'm.. really sorry for disappearing the way I did. One day, after I got better from the time I took a break from writing due to being sick, I just didn't want to write anymore. Or I wanted to, but I got occupied with other things such as roleplay, which I now seem addicted to, I guess. This fanfiction was the reason I started roleplaying, for I wanted to 'interact' with the characters in the best way possible, but ended up leaving this behind. I recently watched Cry's Fragile Dreams let's play all over again, and once more found myself falling in love with this ship. Recently more and more of you have sent me messages on Tumblr asking me if I was going to continue this story or not, and it made me feel so guilty knowing I left you all without notice. So once again, I'm sorry.

That being said, _there is a chance I will continue this fanfiction_, but it is small. I won't have school again for about four weeks, but the upcoming school year will be a tough one, and if I do continue this story, the updates would be slow.

Also, once again, **if** I continue this fanfic, the last chapter will be removed, so I now give you all time to read it one last time before I take off of here. Hell, save it on your pc to read for later, I don't mind. But I didn't like the way my last chapter turned out, for it felt like everything went way too fast and would like to re-do that one.

One last thing. Would you be interested in roleplaying with my muse (Nina, from somewhere in the story), sent me a message or say it in a review and I will hit you up with some info.

Now, you all better go and have a nice day, or sleep well if you were about to do so. Don't worry, you'll hear from me c:

_Edit: Just one last thing. In the time I was gone, my writing style/quality may have changed/improved. It might confuse you all a bit, but reading the first chapter of this story again just really confused me, for I can't remember ever writing like that._


End file.
